


Purple Loofahs

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cielois - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, I was tired when I wrote this, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, happy alois, the embarassment is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a 3am store run leads to a tired conversation, name calling, and number giving.<br/>"'Looooooo-f-ah-ah.' the blonde cooed, widening his eyes in realization that yes, this odd, awkward, hot boy was right! It did sound weird!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Loofahs

A small, annoying ding came from the door as the blue eyed, blonde hair boy strutted through. The only cashier left in the small store noted the boy, watching how his legs shimmied in way too energetically for it being three in the morning.

Said cashier was quite short for his age, so as he observed the shining, yet tired looking blonde boy, he had to stand on his toes just the tiniest bit. It’s not as if anyone knew he was doing it but it was embarrassing to have to do nonetheless.

“Good...morning?” The slate blue haired cashier called to the handsome boy. He wasn’t sure what exactly to call this time in the day, but figured he had it right as he watched the blonde wave back at him, “Hey.” he replied, a small smile coming to his face.

They locked eyes for a second, and soon that second became a very long, awkward, few seconds. Ciel, the cashier, was the first one to look away from the blue pupil, baggy eyed beauty only a few feet from him.

If Ciel wasn’t so tired, he would have rolled his eyes in an attempt to feign uninterest. Maybe even throw in a disrespectful name or two- the blonde was the only other one in the store, after all. Alas, Ciel was too weary to put on his usual facade of indifference. It was during these late work hours he either wanted to murder someone, sleep, laugh, or do all three. _He wasn't quite certain which of those he felt like doing at the moment, though._

When the blue; almost black haired boy looked back to where the blonde once was, he was surprised to see him gone from view. Ciel shouldn’t have been surprised though, why would that blonde beauty just stand there in the doorway? Ciel was so out of it- _he needed sleep._

The blonde on the other hand, couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. He covered his mouth half-heartedly with his hand as he searched down the old aisles for the supplies he needed. He didn’t _really_ have to come to this little run-down store at three a.m, but hey, with nothing better to do, he figured the exercise could do him some good.

 _Who was he kidding?_ He knew the real reason for coming here was that he wanted to take a few more peeks at that short, blue headed cutie of a cashier. They hadn’t ever talked, no, but hell-why not try now? By the looks of it, said bluetop didn’t think Alois to be much of an eyesore.

This fact lifted Alois’s confidence a tad. Not like he needed it, though.

The blonde yawned slightly as he picked up a purple loofah, due to the fact his was tearing apart in the most annoying of ways. Alois may look laid back, but cleanliness was a must for this beautiful boy. He crossed a few crowded aisles in the odd smelling store, picking up a single box of chocolate Pocky as well as one of strawberry. He could never decide on _one_ flavor, not like he needed it at this early in the morning anyway, but- who was there to stop him?

The blonde’s eye slid slowly over to the cashier, checking out the bluenette who slouched awkwardly over the small work area he was provided with. From this distance, it looked as if he was trying to sleep.

The blonde couldn’t help but really laugh now, accidentally dropping both his Pocky boxes on the ground. He caught his fluffy loofah by the white string, though, praying to God that the delicious candy hadn’t broken. He would’ve return the boxes to the shelf in exchange for new ones, if it wasn’t for the royal blue eyes now upon him.

“Need help?” Ciel lazily asked, enjoying the sight of the flustered, blushing boy before him.

“I’m fine.” Alois replied, looking away and gathering his things, making his way to the check-out, where no doubt about it- he would finally ask for that blue-hair’s phone number.

With a grunt, Ciel lazily pushed himself into a standing position, tapping a screen as Alois approached. Who even needs to come to a store this late at night? Ciel asked himself, looking at the unimportant items the blonde was fixing to buy.

It’s not like it was anything important. Scratch that; Ciel had to admit: Pocky was a different story from the loofah.

Hah, loofah. That’s a weird word.

Alois intently watched the cashier, noticing the way a small, goofy smile came to his lips as his wrinkled eyebrows stared down his purple loofah.

The blonde cleared his throat awkwardly before asking; “Do you have a problem with loofahs or something?”

“Huh?” Ciel replied, a small blush forming on his cheeks at his accusation. “What? No, I just think the name ‘loofah’ is weird, is all.”

The sponge-y object bounced its way into a bag before the Pocky followed.

“Looooooo-f-ah-ah.” the blonde cooed, widening his eyes in realization that yes, this odd, awkward, hot boy was right! It did sound weird!

The blonde tried to stop his laugh by closing his lips, only, that resulted in him spitting on the cashier instead of sparing him the sound of Alois’ laughter. Not that there was anything wrong with Alois’ laugh, he was just a little too self-conscious.

Ciel’s neutral expression turned to one of disgust as he quickly wiped away the spit of the stranger. “What the f-”

“Oh god, I am so sorry, hahah, oh no,” Alois laughed again, the look on Ciel’s face too priceless not to. He doubled over, clutching his stomach as he chanted again: “loooo-fff-uuh?”

“Your total is $5.97.” Ciel sighed, rolling his baggy eyes.

“Looooooo-fuck, hahahaha, oh god, you’re a genius.” Alois laughed, clumsily pulling out his wallet as tears began to line his eyes. He was making a fool of himself and he knew it but hey, he was tired- _and loofah was just too funny._

“Yeah, yeah, _loooo_ -fah.” Ciel smirked, wanting to see more of the blonde’s laughs. He was annoying and filling the entire store with his loud sobs of laughter, but it was the good kind of annoying and right now, Ciel didn’t seem to mind as much.

Alois cracked up again, shakily handing the bluenette a five dollar bill, along with a one, as his eyes began streaming tears and his laugh becoming strained and desperate for air.

Ciel couldn’t help but smile at this. “You look like an idiot. Sir.” said boy replied, making sure to not forget that the beautiful blonde was still his customer.

“S-s-hahah, shut up, you fucking loofah!” Alois laughed again, cracking up at his own joke. It wasn’t even a joke in fact; an insult? Ciel had no clue but couldn’t hold it in any longer, deciding to laugh along with him.

“Did you just call me a l-loofah?!” Ciel questioned, laughing out the last end of his sentence.

Alois lost it all over again, groaning in pain and laughing at the same time as he clutched his side. Ciel covered his mouth as a laugh bubbled up, one almost just as loud as Alois’s.

It was five minutes later and a stern talk from the manger, _who still coincidentally happened to be there,_ that Alois finally received his three cent change back. Ciel handed him his plastic bag with an embarrassed, half-smile. “I’m Ciel, by the way.” he said cooly, a hint of laughter still strung through his voice.

The blonde smiled, taking his bag and replying; “I’m Alois. Sorry for getting you in trouble but it was nice talking to you.”

“Talking?” Ciel muttered, “All you did was laugh.”

Alois chuckled at this truth, nodding his head in agreement. “Sorry about that, I get a little weird when I’m tired.” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly before looking at the floor. Just when Ciel was about to tell him ‘Thank you, come again,’ the blonde spoke once more.

“Ah!” he said, reaching into his pocket to pull out a random piece of paper and pen he had stolen from some sushi restaurant down the street. He scribbled down some numbers before shoving it at Ciel. “You should call me sometime. You know, so we can talk about something other than.. loofahs.”

Ciel snorted but took the number anyway. “And if I don’t?” It wasn’t a threat. Ciel knew for sure he’d be calling this idiot sometime soon.

“I guess I’ll just have to come back tomorrow morning with something different to talk about, then.”

“Tch.” the corners of the bluenette’s lips curved upwards as he slid the number in his pocket. “Don’t bother, I’ll call.”

Alois was a little surprised but not in a bad way at all. Without breaking eye contact, the blonde attempted to walk out of the store backwards.

It was a fail, though.

He ran into the _whole loofah stand_ , starting his contagious, slightly girly, laughs up all over again.

Yes, Ciel would definitely be calling this blonde disaster sometime soon. 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr post from @awful-aus, submitted by @wooferdill :  
> "we met in the grocery store at 3 AM and spent five minutes laughing over how weird the word "loofah" is"


End file.
